1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles utilizing sprocket chain derailing systems and more particularly to a cleaning mechanism for the sprocket chain of such a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because bicycle chains are exposed to dust and dirt during normal use, it is necessary for maintaining proper chain operation and achieving long service life, to clean and lubricate the chain periodically. Proper care of the drive chain is important for all bicycles and is especially important for multi-speed bicycles which use a derailleur-type speed shifting mechanism. However, accomplishing thorough and effective cleaning of the drive chain has usually required that the chain be removed from the bicycle and immersed in a solvent and cleaned manually to remove all accumulated dust and grit from the chain, after which the chain is reinstalled on the bicycle. Because such cleaning of drive chains is quite time consuming, requires special tools to open the chain, and is a dirty operation, it is usually not performed as frequently as is desirable.
Various devices for cleaning bicycle chains have been proposed, but they have either been relatively ineffective or have exhibited various disadvantages in their use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,120, issued to Michel A. Chiarella and U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,923 issued to Robert Thalmann disclose use of an enclosed self-contained device located between the derailleur assembly and the crank sprocket for the pedals. The self-contained devices in these patents use solvent reservoirs and brush members which are adapted to contact the chain and clean the same. These systems are relatively complex and must be attached when the bicycle is not being used. Since solvents are used, the chain should be relubricated after every cleaning.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide real-time cleaning of sprocket chain used in vehicles having sprocket chain derailing systems.
It is another object to provide low cost, efficient cleaning of such sprocket chains.